May The Force Be With You
by Beast Boy's Swivel Chair
Summary: It's Halloween again, both in our world and in the Titans' world. Every year the Teen Titans pick a theme. What is this years theme, and who has dressed up as what character? Slight BBRae, supposed to be confusing at first


**Author's Note: This is my story for Halloween. I know there is going to be a bazillion of them, but I thought I would make it a bazillion and one. So here ya go. The bazillionth and first Halloween Teen Titans Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, then why would I have some of their merchandise on my Christmas Wish list?

* * *

**

Beast Boy couldn't help but smirk as he scanned his costume in the mirror. Though earlier he had been disappointed with his costume, now he was content. He had had many ideas for himself. There was Barney, which was instantly shot down. Invader Zim, which he decided would be too dull. An iPod figure, just for kicks, which he decided people wouldn't understand. He could just not go at all, which he would never do. And there had been the costume he currently wore.

His idea had sparked the theme for the Teen Titans. Each one had chosen their favorite character from the famous movies, and had created their own costumes. None of that store bought junk. Those outfits were worthless. The rules for the costumes were you could only buy weapons and fabric from the store. That was it.

Yes, their Halloween always had rules. It wouldn't be very fun if they didn't. Buy a costume from the store…woo. Where was the fun in that? Besides, if you bought it, there was the high chance that others had the exact same costume, and that was less than desired. When you made your own, there was guaranteed originality. And Beast Boy was a stickler for originality. Thus why he had created the guidelines on the first Halloween the Teen Titans celebrated as a true team.

* * *

Raven rolled her eyes. Why was she doing this? It was pathetic. They were teenagers, after all. Weren't they a little old for this? But the bribe had been too good to resist. If she went to the annual Titan Halloween party with the others, Beast Boy would go a month without telling her a single joke. Not one. That, she had decided, was almost a dream come true. Almost.

The dark girl noticed that part of her costume was missing, and she rushed to retrieve it. Still baffled by how she had gotten sucked into this, she reached for the hair spray. Purple hair wouldn't look too good with her outfit, or her character. She had to look realistic, didn't she?

A towel was draped over her shoulders, and she began to spray the mist over her head. Some got on her ears, but she could easily wipe that off. With a final glance into her mirror, she turned around, and the door in front of her slid open. Time to see the other costumes.

* * *

Cyborg looked into the mirror triumphantly. He had to admit, for someone who had never used a sowing machine in his life, he did a fine job with his costume. And making the weapons was uber fun. Though the rules for the Titans' Halloween party, as set down by the resident changeling, clearly stated weapons could be bought from the store, Cyborg just couldn't resist the challenge. He had always wanted to make the weapon, and now was his big chance!

He turned around, making sure that everything was strapped up. Content, he walked over to his dresser, grabbing the necessary item. Without it, the costume just wouldn't be complete. He clipped it to his felt belt, and triumphantly walked out of his room.

The robotic Titan couldn't put into words how proud of himself he was. He had been comfortable around technology, never a sewing machine. And yet here he was, with a costume that fit perfectly…er…almost perfectly. It was a little big, but other than that, it was fine.

* * *

Robin looked himself over in the mirror, tugging at the sleeve of his costume. He sucked at making clothes, and it was apparent that Starfire didn't know his size. It wasn't too bad, if you didn't take into account the fact that it was too small and looked kinda lopsided. But if you squinted and tilted your head, it looked alright.

The Boy Wonder had to admit that he had cheated a bit. Cyborg had made everyone weapons, and Starfire had made his shirt and pants, but the belt and shoes had come from a local store. Oh well, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. And certainly they weren't expected to make their own shoes, were they?

With a final check of his hair, and shrugging off the way his mask clashed with his outfit, he left his room. The pants shuffled along his legs as he walked, making the sound of cotton rubbing against cotton. It gave him the chills, but he would bear it if it made Starfire happy.

* * *

The redhead giggled as she floated above the ground. With a gleeful smile, her eyes closed, she spun in a circle. She had been excited when Beast Boy had announced the theme of the year. It had only been a month earlier that she had watched the movies, and she was eager to make such poofy designs with her hair, and to spray it a dark brown for the night! Never before had she changed her hair color. It was a rather exciting experience.

Again she looked in her mirror, returning to the ground. Her character could not float, she had to remind herself. As the alien admired the costume, she thought of how long it had taken her. Two weeks, dedicated to hers and Robin's costumes. Though it had been painstaking, it was worth it. Definitely worth it.

With a final giggle, she spun around and raced down the hallway. She couldn't wait to see her friends' outfits. Each had sworn to keep their costumes hidden until tonight. Well, besides Robin. She had felt bad that he did not know how to make a costume, and so she had helped him. But other than that, she did not know what anyone else was wearing.

* * *

Each Titan entered the Common Room approximately three minutes apart. Raven came first, rushing to her chair to hide herself. Why did her character's outfit have to have her midriff showing? Why did she have that stupid armband? And why on earth did she have to wear white? Beast Boy had told her numerous times that she looked great in white, but she never really liked it. Blue was her color.

Cyborg entered next. He spotted Raven's head sulking behind the safety of her oversized seat. Not wanting to spoil his looks just yet, he walked over to the kitchenette and sat behind the counter, keeping an eye out for his friends. He loved his costume, and couldn't wait to show it off. But he didn't want to show it off too soon. Besides, everyone had promised to keep their outfits hidden from view until the last person entered.

Robin followed close behind, his eyes flicking from Raven's head, to Cyborg's glowing eye, to his vacant spot. Each person had reserved their own "hiding spot", if you will. Robin's just had to be behind the TV. Sulking, he lugged his body over to the big screen, and ducked behind it. Habitually, he pulled at the sleeves, trying to keep them as long as possible. Well, at least he could breathe.

* * *

Starfire ran through the double doors moments later, making sure to keep her eyes covered. She dare not get a glimpse of anyone's clothing until the time came, and she hoped they did not see hers. Peaking just enough to see her space, she flew towards it, letting a small giggle pass her lips. The redhead ducked behind the refrigerator. Finally, she allowed her eyes to wander. Brown hair peaked over the top of Raven's chair, Robin's mask greeted her from behind the television, and Cyborg's metal plating bobbed up from the counter to her right. One more person left.

Finally, nearly five minutes after Starfire appeared, Beast Boy strutted into the room. With a determined look, his arms flew out from his cape, wielding his weapon. He turned it on, the magnificent green color sprouting from the hilt. Cyborg pounced from his place, his purple light saber glowing in all its purple glory. Starfire laughed and stood from behind the refrigerator, wielding a squirt gun. Her free hand drifted to her hair, making sure the bun did not fall out. A sigh resounded from behind the television, and Robin leapt forward, his light saber emerging a few moments later. Raven groaned and stood from the chair, trying in vain to cover her stomach. Her gun was still strapped in its holster.

"Well, Luke Skywalker, Mace Windu, Princess Leia, and _Padmé Amidala_," Beast Boy said her name with a loud smirk. "Follow Yoda you must, to the party. Waiting, are our friends."

As the others groaned at his poor Yoda impersonation, he waited. They walked single file past him, Raven being last in line. As she dragged herself through the door, he wrapped his arm around her waist, smirking.

"Yoda doesn't like Padmé you know." She droned.

"Now, do I." Beast Boy smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

**Author's Note: I couldn't resist the BBRae fluff. Sorry if it seems out of place. Yep, this is the result of drawing a picture of Beast Boy dressed as Yoda. Tee hee!**


End file.
